Out of Perspective
by Maesdream
Summary: Kink meme prompt - Haruhi's got a new scheme and figures instead of asking, she'll just show Kyon. With some help from Itsuki, of course. Definitely a warning for adult content.


Yet another kink meme prompt. This one's old but I forgot about it and then realized I didn't have it archived if something should happen to the meme.

Prompt: "Itsuki/Kyon/Haruhi - Itsuki is topping Kyon, who is topping Haruhi, but Kyon has absolutely no control over the situation."

Yeah, I went there. Obvious warning for content is obvious.

* * *

**Out of Perspective**

o.O.o.O.o

Haruhi.

Naked.

So obviously I do a ridiculous double-take and I am immediately unable to process rational thoughts. Is the girl mad? Okay, never mind that question. But seriously, even if it is after hours, this was still school property.

With a hungry look in her eyes, she stalks closer to me, her breasts transfixing me with each step.

Before I know it, she's in front of me, absolutely daring me to run. But she needn't worry. As soon as she begins pressing her pert breasts into my chest in slow, exaggerated circles the only thought left in my head was _oh damn_.

In either head, for that matter.

I grab her tightly around the waist, pressing her lower body into contact with mine. The predatory grin widens triumphantly.

Why, after all this time don't I realize a setup when I see one? Unfortunately first contact with a naked girl isn't exactly the time for in-depth psychological analysis.

Especially when said naked girl is currently swirling a finger slowly around her own breast, and rubbing her nipple between her fingers and looking at you like you're the only thing she wants.

Which, in a sense was true, I suppose. Though perhaps not technically.

She pulls me down with remarkable ease – of course, I'm not exactly putting up a fight. Yet.

Her hands grasp the bottom of my shirt, whisking it swiftly over my head. Slender fingers work quickly at my belt and pants, freeing me from the confining garments before I can even think to help. Surprisingly she makes no comment about my exposed manhood and merely directs me down to her pink flushed nipples.

Instincts take over and I sweep one into my mouth, savoring the taste and feel of the hardened peak against my tongue. I lave it gently and then give her a tiny nip, to which she gasps and bucks against me. Mindlessly I reciprocate, grinding myself against her core until the warmth of her slick folds snap me out of my daze.

Sentences are obviously out of the question at this point.

"Haurhi…" I manage. "Condom?"

I know, not exactly my most eloquent moment, but you've got to consider the circumstances. She makes a little mmmm sound and reaches for her bag.

As I begin unrolling it, I freeze at the sound of someone turning the door handle.

In panic-mode I stare at her. Please tell me you at least locked the door!

The grin grows positively lecherous and I'm frozen in place.

Of course, the last person I expect to see at this point is _him_. But as usual he merely gives that same stupid grin and I hear the door lock.

I shut my eyes, not even wanting to know what Haruhi's latest scheme is. I can only pray it doesn't involve a webcam and a live feed to the SOS-dan's website.

The rustle of clothes behind me comes as a surprise. As I turn my head to see just what the hell is going on, Haruhi's firm grip snaps around both of my wrists. She has a fire in her eyes that means absolutely no nonsense and I begin to fear for my life. Or at least my innocence. At this point I'm starting to think hoping for something like that is useless.

I try to make a protest but she merely leans up and swallows any words with a fierce kiss. Her tongue battles against mine and my flagging erection reasserts itself – until I suddenly feel something cool and slippery at my entrance and I cry out against her mouth.

The panic in my eyes must surely be evident, but she merely sends me the message to _relax_ and pulls me down to the ground with her, leaving me feeling ridiculously exposed. I'm directed down to her breasts and all I can do is lick and suck and await the inevitable – gah! My cries are muffled by her soft chest, as I gasp and squirm against the unwanted intrusion. Strong arms wrap around my torso from behind me, holding me in place.

Haruhi's eyes are ravenous with lust, as she wiggles and maneuvers herself underneath me… well, 'us.'

For one brief moment I hope that this is all a dream – that I'll wake up in my bed cursing myself for eating such spicy food before bed.

But it's to no avail as the slight pressure in my ass suddenly disappears and then multiplies a hundred-fold, forcing me down, pushing my traitorous erection into her damp opening.

I stare at her. Why did it have to be like this?

She closes her eyes, no longer willing to meet my gaze.

Koizumi snaps his hips against mine. Immediately after I cry out, she cries out, his motion forcing my length deep inside her in one thrust, breaking past the slight resistance. Her face contorts in pain for scarcely a moment before turning into a much more pleasured expression.

There is very little I can do from here; Haruhi at least has enough leverage to thrust back and her hands are free to explore and torment. Koizumi obviously has the upper hand and it's all I can do to support both of our weight and avoid crushing the small girl underneath us.

Though that would probably serve her right.

I struggle to retain my sanity, the feel of Haruhi's slick warmth squeezing and sliding along my length along with the pressure in my ass that was quite nearly turning to pleasure just about sends me over the edge. But it's as if I have to prove something – especially with him here and I clench my jaw and hold on for the ride.

She's gasping and panting, her face bright red from both exertion and pleasures. I can feel her warmth spilling from her core, enveloping me, making the journey slick and hot. The hand she has wrapped around my forearm is digging into my skin with her nails, but I don't care. I'm forced to keep up the pace, thrusting into her while at the same time being thrust into. My whole world is pain and pleasure and pressing, pulling, pressing, pulling.

Hair tossing side to side, she moans and arches against us, seeming as though she's so close to something and just can't reach it. We pound into her again and again, Koizumi pulling me back and then thrusting me into her forcefully. She cries out and bucks against the roughly-inflicted friction. Her hand slips between our bodies and I momentarily wonder if we've hurt her before I feel her clench tightly around me and moan. She rubs herself harder, in desperate circles, her cries becoming short and broken as she begins to spasm around my length. Koizumi is close behind, his thrusting faster and I can no longer hold out and release into her with a loud groan, everything goes spotty for a moment and I think there's a pain in my shoulder but it doesn't really register.

Absolutely spent, I fall to the side, slipping out from her as the nearly unbearable pressure is released from me. I realize I've been gripping her fingers there at the end and I work to un-entwine the digits.

I lay on the cold tile floor panting, wondering if I'll ever be able to look either of them in the eye, never mind speak to them again.

To my left, Haruhi maintains her sprawled out position and speaks directly at the ceiling, "That was my best idea of all time!"

And my life is officially over. I've been reduced to the point where I'm just hoping that at least I can be on top next time.

I reach over to feel my shoulder, which has started to throb and notice a slight smear of red. "Koizumi, did you bite me!?"

He chuckles and Haruhi seems to find it equally humorous, letting out a low snicker.

Damn, I am so screwed.

o.O.o.O.o


End file.
